how you remind me
by his-singer94
Summary: what if edward is not the only vampire bella needs to stay alive. what if jaspers mate jullia julia pic's on page is the key to her and edwards happiness. well bella let her risk it all just so her and edward can be happy?
1. when we first might

_**thins is not a one shot i think im going to finsh it but idk.....**_

**_it's just something i wanted to do you nothen to do so all in all i wrote a story with jasper but not alice. she has been replaced with_ JULLIA (julia)**

_**hope you like rate and review**_

**_i will have a photo up of jullia in my page also what she is going to be wearing as well as bella and rosalie. _**

* * *

"please Bella did you really think that jasper didn't have a soul mate" Edward said with a low chuckle "w-well ya I did think that" "and what made you so sure that jasper didn't find someone" his hard beautiful face twisting into a little smirk

"o-oh well because ok because I have been to your house 5 times and he is never with someone, also when we're in school he's never with a girl" I said looking up at him trying the best I could not to reach out and kiss those smooth marble lips of his. Sometimes im glad my mind is the one he cant read because I think disapproval would not yet cover it.

"Bella Bella oh my sweet Bella" he paused with a humer in his face as well as his tone. "Bella jasper has a mate she just had to go back to Alaska to train but she is home now which is why I'm now taking you there" oh so that's why jasper had been in a bad mood lately. Well my bad. "what are you thinking about" "I think I need to give jasper a honest and from the heart sorry" as he looked at me with those confused eyes I lifted up a finger to tell me to let me finish "I thought that he was just a all around grumpy guy, I guess it's because he miss his-" he cut my off " her name is Julija but it's not spelled j-u-l-i-a. it's spelled j-u-l-l-i-a""wow that's a beautiful name" "Bella you seem to think everything about my family is beautiful" his dazzling crocked smile came into view. I had forgotten how to breath if I hadn't noticed that he stopped the car.

The door then opened and I stepped out hopping that jullia would be not what I think she is but then again she is a vampire and in the same family with Rosalie and esma as well as Edward so no dout about it she would be more then words can be used.

"you ready" **no no im not ready**! "ya sure lets do this" when I walked in everything was the same to my relief but they were not all the same in the kitchen in a small space between the door and the first counter jasper was there leaning back on the white flat surface in front of him was her.

Jullia was much much more beautiful then I thought. Her long white blond hair waved perfect waves down her dancer body. She was wearing a black tight mini dress that had to be laced at both of her sides. Her shoes black and gray pumps the heels to thin making her legs stand out more then really needed to. Jasper and her were kissing but stopped when I came in.

when she turned to me I couldn't move think breath. Her bright amber golden eyes looked like honey next to her flawless pale skinne. She much taller then me but shorter then jasper. She walked to me with such grace.

"hello you must be Isabella swan or no please forgive me I mean bella swan" she paused and smiled showing a set of perfect white teeth "im jullia hale it's so very nice to finally meet you the one jasper calls Edwards **il suo cantante**" "thanks it's um his what?" I had no idea what that even mint. " he's **il suo cantante** meaning his singer" her laugh so sweet and alive "**lei è veramente carina** Edward" she looked at me then smiled again she looked like she was looking for something but could not find it "she is truly different Edward don't let her go" with a samile slowing disapering she looked at Edward and again said something I did not understand. "**è il suo male non si sa che I**" jasper came behide her and kissed her neck and they both walked out. "Edward please translet" "bella she just said **lei è veramente carina** meaning she thinks your very cute and **è il suo male non si sa che I** which means she knows I wont hurt you" wow how did she know that "she has a very good gift" "what do you mean" I know I looked like a fool "jullia is a binder.

She can see the future when she comes too close to something are someone. Also when she wants to read your mind she can simply look into your eyes and she will know everything you know." so that's why she was looking at me like that. " I thought my mind couldn't be you" "yes bella but she is not reading your mind she is reading your eyes." Edward took my hands and out of no wear kissed me. My spin was cold and my head cleared of everything. His marble lips tracing every curve in mines. I put my hand on his hair finding the best place where I could hold on to and not let go. I think he was in a great mood today. He pushed me to him now closing every space that was there.


	2. the truth

**sorry that this one is much shorter.**

**hope you enjoy it rate and review...**

**there outfits are on my page!!!!!**

* * *

2 days later.......

i came back to edwards house because he said he needed help studie. ya right!!

when i got there jullia was already there sitting in the counter table with a book in one hand and a pice of cookie in the other.

i thought vampires didnt need to eat. i guess edward sow my face. "jullia isnt all vampire she's also half human which is why she is a binder." thats right "are you ready to study"

"edward you dont really need help with studie so why are we here...not that i mind but" "bella you know me so well, jullia wanted to get to know you more." "why" i think i sounded a little to rude for my tast. "she saw something the other day and wanted to ask you about it."

"should i be scared" "do you know what it is?" "no because jullia is very god a other peoples thoughts to her self you know like she can do more then one thig at a time" she finally heard use and looked up. her eyes much more visble with her hair in a pony tail. her skin even pailer with that baby pink dress on her.

"hello bella!" a sweet smile came into view "umm hi ju-jullia" "edward can you please go away know i dont think bella wants you to hear this you girl things" "thats ok jasper is not very happy that your with bella and not him so i guess i will go cheer him up."

edward walked out and jullia pulled me to the open chair next to her and begain to talk. "bella do you much about being a binder" "no i dont think i do why?" "well it's it doesn't matter listen what i wanted to talk to you about is do you recall the james."

"ya i do" that was the last name i wanted to hear. "well he is very much died but not his mate victoria. you bella she wants a trade you know mate for mate. since edward killed hers she wants t o kill his." i thought keeping my face right with edward was hard i think i lost and she saw that i was scared. "bella no please dont be scared nothin will happen to you ok look let me finsh. um when i looked into your eyes i was much to close and i saw your future. victoria was not very happy with you. you must becarful bella please." "what do you mean becarful" "i know about you and jacob.

so does victoria you must tell him and his wolf pack to becarful." "so everyone that i know is in danger." i was about to run out of that room. she held my hand together so i didnt run. "bella not everyone humans aren't in danger her the wolfs are."

"what about you guys." "bella please we can take care of our selfs." at that she got up abd jasper was at the end the wide door heading outside. she followed in a human pace but more graceful then before. edward came in and hurred to pull my face together. if they were not in danger then they dont need to know about it unliess jullia tells them with i dont really think she will.

* * *

**_rate and review please!!!!!_**

**_i will go back to writing one shots soon because now that school is back wow i dont how im going to but...!!!!_**

**_thanks_**


	3. you told her

outfits in profile!!!!

hope you like it

* * *

**_1 week later_**

* * *

"wow you got bella not to come around so much" rosalie said with smrik "i feel bad i didnt mean to its just that i thought that maybe she would want to know the truth. i guess not" "but you didnt tell her the whole truth did you" rosa whispered "what do you mean" i pulled my head down i knew what she was saying. i didnt tell her the last part the hard part. "jullia you do know" at that she got up and walked out. finally i got to be alone. i got up and called jasper. i turned around and he was standing by the door with a smile so innocent and so bad. "did you call" he was in front of me now his hands on my face and his lips inches from mines. his head went forward and i found his lips. his soft smooth marble lips finding every inche in mines. "Don't worry." he said as soon as the door was closed. "I'm not going to take advantage of this uninterrupted time that we have together."  
i grinned. "Oh, I was so worried." he chuckled sarcastically.  
"Oh really?" he grinned, sarcastic as well.

"Oh, well, in that case...." he grinned, obviously amused, and pushed me gently onto the bed, putting me into a headlock. He kissed the top my head.  
i complained. "No fair! You're a million times stronger than me! Let me go!"  
"Okay fine." he sighed, pretending to be disapointed. i smiled when he let you go. "Thank you."  
"Welcome."

He leaned towards me and gently kissed my lips once. i looked at him curiously "I love you, jasper." i whispered, running my fingers through his smooth, soft hair.  
"I love you too." he whispered back, leaning forward to kiss me again. i kissed him back, enjoying it. He let his lips move from my mouth to my neck, kissing and gently biting my neck. He found my soft spot and i moaned. He grinned, and kept kissing me there.

"You're simply adorable when you moan like that." he said between kisses. "It's one of my new favorite sounds." a knock came to the door "DAMM IT EDWARD" jasper yellowed from bewteen his teeth. " hahahaha come on in" "i'm sorry" "this better be imporant" jasper said finally letting me go. "i need to talk to jullia if you dont mind" his crocked smile came into view "omg really fine make this fast" jasper left and i went to site in my bed. i knew what edward wanted to talk to me about.

"bella told me about what you two talked about" "ok and" "jullia why " "because she had a right to know edward thats why" i stoond up and walk forward. " not like that you didnt" "like how" "you scared her she 's affried to go out" "thats not my fault you werent going to tell her" "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TELL HER LIKE THAT THIS ALL YOUR FAULT" edward was screaming at me at this point. "YES I DID BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULD NOT HAVE TOLD HER NOTHEN" "no you didnt know that" "edward why are you getting mad at me for its not you that is going to die is it" "  
what" i walked out and ran to jasper edward followed and aske again what i ment. "jasper can we go please"

* * *

rate and review......please tell me what you think


End file.
